<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Star That I Will Follow by Sariel79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613870">A Star That I Will Follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariel79/pseuds/Sariel79'>Sariel79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BB-8 Ships It (Star Wars), DameRey, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking to Cope, Drinking/drunkedness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finn is still in a coma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I am the master of short scenes, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kissing, Lots of kissing, Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Past Rape/Non-con, Rated ‘E’ for later chapters, Slow Burn, TW: non-con sex/sexual acts, X-Wing Fighter (Star Wars), hey it’s what I’m good at, kissing is underrated, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariel79/pseuds/Sariel79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having returned with Rey to the Resistance base on D’Qar, Luke Skywalker has finally acquiesced to her request to become his pupil and has begun her training. With Kylo Ren and most of the First Order in retreat, emotions on base have become hopeful instead of heavy with trepidation. While still on guard for a threat at any moment, the inhabitants are enjoying the peace - and company - for as long as they have.</p><p>*******************************************</p><p>She traced a long pale scar along his hand.</p><p>Poe frowned. “Under every scar there’s a battle I’ve lost.”</p><p>“Lost?”</p><p>He gazed into her hazel eyes. “In one form or another.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahh!”</p><p>Rey breathed in sharply through her teeth and then massaged where her jaw had just been struck.</p><p>“Again!”</p><p>With renewed determination, she tightened her grip and rushed at Luke.</p><p>They were practicing with quarterstaffs similar to the one she had brought from Jakku. As Rey was already familiar with the weapon, and since many of the skill sets used to wield it could be transferred to handling a lightsaber, Luke had begun her training there. </p><p>The two struck, then struck again. A third time and Luke used Rey’s own momentum to allow her staff to strike and then sweep downward against his, culminating in her rolling past him onto the ground with an undignified grunt. Without pausing he brought his staff down to deliver a blow while she was still on the ground, but she was able to roll out of the way in time.  Rey bounced back up and smirked. Luke was unimpressed however, and she was only given a brief second before he came at her once more. She managed to block his next strike and the next and was gaining confidence until she realized she was actually losing ground and had very little maneuverability - Rey had been entrapped. With him pressing her back even further, she took advantage of the next block to twist the position of her staff so that one end pressed into the ground. Shifting her weight she swept the end of the staff out and up, sending dirt and sand into the air and towards Luke’s face. Unflinching, he took a step back, raised a hand and stopped the debris midair. Rey felt immediately defeated. She knelt with her hands on her knees, panting.</p><p>“A nice trick,” Luke said without looking at his young pupil. “Useful on a planet such as Jakku, but too crude for a Jedi.” A second later and the dust fell harmlessly to the ground. He looked severely at her. “Mind your surroundings. Don’t focus so much on defense that you risk getting cornered.”</p><p>Rey was still catching her breath but managed to say, “I dunno. Maybe it’s not quite so bad, Master.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “How so?”</p><p>“Well at least then no one can get you from behind.”</p><p>He contemplated that for a moment, eventually allowing a brief smile before turning serious again. Rey stood, and with a deep bow to her Master, the lesson thus ended. Master Skywalker turned and walked away. Respectful, Rey remained where she stood. When he was out of sight she made her way to a large barrel filled with water where she quenched her thirst before dipping in a small rag, soaking it, and then using it to wipe the sweat from her face and neck.  Not too far away she heard a bemused chuckle. </p><p>Rey turned and saw the Rebellion pilot Poe Dameron sitting on some crates outside the hangar.  On the ground next to him was a round, white and orange droid: BB-8. Rey was fond of BB-8.  Poe, she wasn’t so sure about. She didn’t see him much, and talked to him even less. While she did acknowledge that he was an ace pilot and a true asset to the Resistance, it seemed to also make him cocky. That being said, his devotion to the Resistance and General Leia Organa was absolute, and Finn had trusted him with his life. For now, that was enough for her. She approached them.</p><p>“Is something funny?”</p><p>“Not so much funny as interesting.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Rey said it like she was repeating it back to him instead of as a question.</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” </p><p>She saw a crate next to Poe that was open and full to the brim with round, blue-green fruits slightly larger than the palm of her hand. Poe had been cutting chunks off one of them with a small knife and was chewing on one now. He smiled at Rey who looked back at him nonplussed.  He swallowed the piece of fruit and continued.</p><p>“Look, it’s been a long time since any of us has seen someone who uses the Force other than Kylo Ren. Not to mention being in the presence of a Jedi Master. But I see you two spar and I can tell you are very determined. Master Skywalker is determined to see you trained also, yes, but there is weariness in his eyes. I’m afraid you may push him too far, poor old man.” Sighing, he reached for one of the plump fruits from the crate and offered it to her. “Pi’lal?”</p><p>Rey was taken aback. “Me push him too far?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Just an observation.”</p><p>Rey scowled and grabbed the fruit out of his hand. Much too proud to ask if she could borrow the knife, she bit into it. It was sweet, but not overly so, and despite its thick grainy texture it was more succulent than she expected. A drop escaped her lips which quickly slid down her chin and out of sight. Poe glanced down to watch it fall. She was so infuriated that she didn’t notice, only pausing to take one more bite before storming off. When she was gone, BB-8, who had been silent the entire time, looked up at his master and let loose a torrent of chirps and whistles.</p><p>Poe looked back at the droid and sighed. “Yeah.  Yeah, I know.”</p><p>~~</p><p>Rey’s brow was furrowed in concentration, her tongue peeking out from her pursed lips as she tried to focus on the task before her. “Hand me the hydrospanner will you?” </p><p>Before her was a roughly hewn-together machine, its purpose to be a form of conveyance – a replacement speeder. It was fashioned from an amalgam of parts given to her by Resistance techs and pilots, most from various ships that were otherwise out-of-commission or spares they were willing to part with. Rey was eternally thankful for all their help. Although the speeder was only half as big as the one she’d had on Jakku (for while two separate people had managed to find her a turbo jet engine, only one afterburner could be spared) it would be more than serviceable around the small base.</p><p>Assisting her was BB-8, waiting attentively. The droid rolled towards her from the other side of the speeder, which was currently resting within a cradle of supports while it was being worked on, producing the requested item from his myriad of tools, handing it to her with one of his metallic approximations of a limb.</p><p>“Thanks,” she huffed, grasping it as she went back to work. Rey gritted her teeth and raised a forearm to wipe away the sweat that had gathered on her forehead. A few more moments passed. “Ok. That should do it.” She tentatively slid her left hand over and pressed a button.  There was a low, mechanical whirring noise. Her eyes were wide as she listened, hopeful. Much to her consternation, the sound quickly faded away and then – silence.</p><p>Rey sighed, frustrated, rubbing at her tired eyes with the heals of her palms. “Well that doesn’t seem to be working either.” She thought for a moment. “Try bypassing the rider interface. I suppose that’s one feature I can do without of if it means getting enough power to the repulsorlifts.”</p><p>BB-8 shifted, withdrawing one tool-bay disc and bringing forth another from his round frame. The wiring was swiftly reprogrammed with mechanical precision – much faster then a human.  Seconds passed. Rey could hear a faint hiss of an electrical current going through metal, and then…sparks.  BB-8 rolled back, alarmed and beeping at Rey.  She crouched down as the sparks died out, eyeing the droid’s handiwork and smiling optimistically.</p><p>“Let’s give it another go, shall we?”</p><p>The astromech swiveled it’s dome towards Rey as she stood up, pressing the ignition. There was a loud sputtering sound as the speeder sprung to life. The noise gave way to a mechanical whine, much like before but higher in pitch. It slowly lifted several inches off the ground, hovering mid-air. Rey grinned triumphantly, but her joy was short-lived as the speeder coughed out a dark plume of exhaust, falling unceremoniously back into its cradle.</p><p>Rey went thin-lipped and her eyes darkened angrily. “Kriff!”</p><p>A moment passed in frustrated silence. Then she heard a man’s voice and the echo of footsteps coming towards her.</p><p>“Hey! What’s going on over here? Everything – Bee! What are you doing here buddy?”</p><p> It was Poe. He stopped dead in his tracks and squatted as BB-8 rolled over to greet his master.</p><p>“I’ve been looking all over for you!”</p><p>Rey stepped over towards them, looking down abashedly. “I’m sorry. It’s just…” she motioned at the speeder behind her. “I was working on this and Bee – “</p><p>Standing back up, he said, “Whoa. Excuse me but <em>you </em>don’t get to call him Bee, <em>I </em>call him Bee. He’s <em>my </em>droid, and I don’t appreciate him being used as a wrench-jockey.”</p><p>Now thinking that perhaps her past assessment of Poe as just another hot-headed pilot was warranted after all, Rey retorted, “All the repair droids were busy. Besides, he asked if he could help!”</p><p>BB-8’s dome swiveled back and forth between them as the conversation got heated. Suddenly the droid noticed someone else approaching and beeped loudly.</p><p>They stopped as Poe’s fellow pilot and friend, Temmin ‘Snap’ Wexley walked casually up to them, oblivious. “How’s it going guys?” He looked down at BB-8. “Hey Bee!”</p><p>Rey looked back at Poe, feeling affronted as she eyed him. Crossing his arms and setting his jaw, he addressed Snap.</p><p>“What is it.”</p><p>“Uhhh,” Snap said, now feeling like he had gotten in the middle of something. He proceeded to point vaguely in the direction behind him. “The General...” His gaze was wary. “She wanted to see you.”</p><p>“Fine,” was Poe’s clipped reply. He glanced down at his astromech, jerking his head in silent instruction to follow, which the droid did. As he did so, Rey swore she heard what could only be the droid approximation of a sigh. Snap sent a furtive glance back at her before falling in line behind his captain.</p><p>                                                                            ~~</p><p>It was dinner and Rey found herself not having much of an appetite for her evening meal so she went to visit Finn, which she tried to do as often as she could. Luke tried a myriad of Jedi healing techniques but Finn’s body wasn’t receptive. He said it was almost as if Finn was shutting him out. Nevertheless he was stable and the doctor had told her that his wounds were healing well but they could not find a reason for his persistent coma. The answer was the same every time so eventually Rey stopped asking. She stroked his temple while talking softly to him.</p><p>“Master Skywalker and I took a walk today. He told me that part of being a Jedi is being aware of what surrounds us, even if we are utterly alone. <em>Most aren’t aware that the Force is everywhere, in all living things,</em>he said, <em>and it calls out to us</em>. <em>Sometimes it whispers, sometimes it shouts.</em> I never realized…” Rey trailed off. “I think maybe that’s why you escaped the First Order. Then you tried to come to my rescue on Jakku,” she smiled at the memory, “then again on Starkiller Base.” Suddenly she was fighting back tears. “Come back to me, friend.”</p><p>Rey’s training notwithstanding, she was so absorbed in her emotions and never realized Poe was standing in the shadow of the doorway not far behind her. He had also decided to visit Finn that evening, but upon entering the med bay he stopped short when he saw Rey already sitting next to Finn’s side. Not wishing to intrude he turned to leave, but lingered when Rey started talking. He had never heard her speak with such gentle, tender words before and he was mesmerized by it. After a few moments he retreated and left unnoticed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days came and went. Rey ventured away from the base one afternoon, noting a perceivable drop in the temperature. Gazing towards to horizon she could tell a storm was imminent. Knowing full well that the weather would not impede her training regimen, she made her way to a small cliff that overlooked the ocean. In the distance she was able to discern the silhouette of Luke Skywalker as he sat upon the plush grass in meditative repose. Rey approached, stopping next to her Master and looking expectantly at him, ready for her next lesson. Once she realized the meditation <em>was</em> the lesson she sighed, placed her quarter staff upon the ground, and sat beside him.</p>
<p>Rey closed her eyes, slowed her breathing, and felt…nothing. She pried open one eye to look at Luke. Giving no indication that he was going to acknowledge her presence, she tried to close her eyes again and focus.</p>
<p>Several minutes passed in silence, then…</p>
<p>“Tell me Rey. What do you hear?”</p>
<p>She inhaled deeply, letting out a slow and steadying breath before responding.</p>
<p>“I hear the waves crashing on the shore. The breeze rustling the grass –“</p>
<p>“No Rey.” <em>What</em> do you <em>hear</em>?”</p>
<p>Puzzled but aware this was all part of the lesson, Rey’s eyes remained closed and resumed the breathing techniques Luke had taught her. Before long she felt her inner eye open, if only a little.</p>
<p>“I…I can hear the insects crawling through the grass. The churning of the grains of sand on the beach as it is washed ashore. The quiet hum of the base over the ridge.”</p>
<p>“Good. Good.” Luke said. Rey smiled at receiving such praise. “With a Jedi’s sense abilities we can sharpen our sense of hearing, scent, sight, or the presence of a living being. Even changes in air pressure or electromagnetism. The key is to relax your perceptions. With this in mind you will gain a deeper, cosmic awareness and the Living Force will reveal itself to you.”</p>
<p>“These will take time,” he continued. “You are still but a fledgling at extending these perceptions.”</p>
<p>Rey was thoughtful for a moment. “Master? Can a Jedi sense time?”</p>
<p>It was Luke’s turn to smile. “You are referring to post-cognition. Utilizing the Unifying Force, your sense abilities can draw upon the flow of time itself. One technique of this is the ability to handle an object and get a Force reading on who handled it last. This can also be applied to a general area to see what transpired in a particular room for example.”</p>
<p>“But Master, how – “</p>
<p>Luke slapped his hands upon his knees and stood. “That’s enough for today.”</p>
<p>She looked at him. “I think I shall stay here a while longer.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.” And he walked away.</p>
<p>                                                                                  ~~</p>
<p>Rey was awakened to the sound of rumbling of airships. The kind of sound that made one think something was landing on the roof. It seemed to ebb and flow but when it was close it was almost deafening. She was up instantly and opened the door to her quarters. As Rey looked into the hallway there were a few people hurrying by. She stopped one of them.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? Was there an alarm?”</p>
<p>They shook their head. “It’s an air show!”</p>
<p>Rey was confused. “A what?” But they had already run off without a second glance.</p>
<p>She followed the flow of people outside. The sight that greeted her was a large congregation of people standing outside on the airstrip, most with their hands over their eyes and looking towards the sky. Rey followed their gaze and saw that there were a few X-Wings flying low in the sky. One of them was instantly recognizable as Poe Dameron’s.</p>
<p><em>What a complete waste of resources</em>. Rey thought, shaking her head disapprovingly.</p>
<p>But the others didn’t seem to think so. There were audible gasps as Poe led the other ships into a climbing spin followed by a barrel roll as they turned horizontal. While she had no doubt in the pilot’s skills, considering they were clustered together so tightly the sight still made Rey anxious.</p>
<p>Poe’s ship peeled away from the others, turning into an outside loop and then a sudden dive straight towards the ground. Pulling up at the last possible second he flew up into the sky again.</p>
<p>It was as if Poe <em>wanted </em>to get in trouble.</p>
<p>And he was about to. A hush fell over the crowd and Rey turned to see General Leia stalking towards them.</p>
<p>“Back to your posts.”</p>
<p>Poe and the other pilots likely noticed the crowd dispersing and decided to land. Once they were on the ground and engines turned off Poe rushed towards them.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re going to say. It was practice maneuvers!”</p>
<p>Leia frowned. “Again?”</p>
<p><em>Again? </em>Thought Rey. She could see an argument starting between the two of them and decided to walk away while she could.</p>
<p>                                                                                  ~~</p>
<p>Dusk was approaching and Rey and Luke were returning to the base after training on the beach, walking in silence. The air had been warm and humid of late, and after today’s training even Luke was trying to catch his breath a little. As they neared the main hub they heard the ever-growing sound of yelling. Suddenly the two were on alert and swiftly rounded the side of the hanger. What they saw was definitely not what they had expected.</p>
<p>Outside, on a wide expanse of grass, there were about a dozen or so people running and yelling everywhere. But they were smiling, and their shouts were jovial. It was then that Rey spotted a medium sized ball being thrown into the air, only to be caught by someone else. More shouting, laughter, and playful ribbing. Rey was unsure what was going on.</p>
<p>Luke sighed, his body relaxing. “False alarm. It appears that someone has discovered an old Shockball.”</p>
<p>She looked at him, puzzled. “What is Shockball, Master?”</p>
<p>“It’s a type of game. The players try to stun members of the opposing team with an electrically charged ball. Though it appears that this one’s circuit has broken, thus the lack of need for protective gloves and scoops to catch it with.”</p>
<p>Rey was fascinated. She had never seen anything like this before. “How is a winner determined?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? Whichever team has the most players still conscious by the end of the game!”  Smiling to himself he walked past Rey and into the open hanger. She remained outside watching, curious.</p>
<p>Most of the players seemed to be the starfighter pilots, as they were still wearing their orange flight suits, presumably just returning from a short scouting mission. Poe Dameron was there. He had removed the top part of his suit and tied the sleeves around his waist. His tanned skin and toned body catching Rey off guard. Poe, with the ball currently in his hands, turned and noticed her standing there. She tried to act nonchalant but it wasn’t easy. He gave her a casual wave and a lopsided smile. His attention diverted, someone barreled into him and tackled him to the ground. She clapped a hand to her mouth, gaping in surprise. Poe grunted and said to no one in particular,  “I’m okay!”</p>
<p>                                                                                ~~</p>
<p>Finding Poe to be an undesired distraction, Rey decided to avoid him as much as was possible. She had asked that the site of her training exercises be moved to the opposite end of the base where there was only a large open field and the forest beyond. Master Skywalker had granted Rey’s request without comment and she was grateful for it. At the end of the day it was a long trek back to the main hangers and living areas, but it gave Rey time to clear her mind. She entered the mess hall, a smaller hangar that had been converted to store food and feed the inhabitants of the base. Most everyone was already in the middle of their evening meals so the wait to get her ration was short.</p>
<p>Poe was there but she didn’t notice. Snap sat across from him. He looked up from his meal about to say something but stopped when he noticed Poe focusing on the opposite side of the hangar, distracted. Snap followed his gaze and realized he had been looking at Rey.</p>
<p>“Really?” he said.</p>
<p>Poe turned back to his friend. “What?”</p>
<p>Snap pointed his fork in the direction where Rey had been. “Don’t act dumb. The Jedi apprentice. That’s who you’ve been brooding over?”</p>
<p>Poe rolled his eyes. “I’m not brooding. Do you even know what brooding means?”</p>
<p>“Okay. So what then?”</p>
<p>He looked at his friend and was silent for a moment before answering. “She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met. I want to know more about her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I bet you do.” Snap said under his breath as he returned to his meal.</p>
<p>                                                                               ~~</p>
<p>“Master?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I understand the point of this exercise.”</p>
<p>Rey was standing with her legs apart in a deep stance, arms outstretched in front of her, while Luke paced in a wide circle. She had been holding the pose for several minutes just like the ones he had her do before. Though her muscles burned and beads of sweat began to form on her face, she refused to voice her discomfort.</p>
<p>“Its purpose is multifaceted, as is many of the Jedi training techniques. Change.”</p>
<p>Without comment she did as she was told and changed her pose, bringing one foot fully up off the ground and moving her arms to either side for balance.</p>
<p>Luke continued. “When engaged in combat, it is undesirable to meet brute force with more brute force. Instead, meet it with softness and follow its motion until the incoming force of attack exhausts itself or can be safely redirected. To that end, this ancient art is intended to center your body - to become fully aware of every bone, muscle, and nerve. It is imperative that you remain flexible. Once you have honed these movements we will punctuate them with short bursts of speed and power. These will become a further extension of your body.”</p>
<p>Rey’s face was contorted in a grimace in an effort to fight off the surmounting pain. She took a deep, calming breath. “But –“  She was cut off suddenly as her balance faltered and she collapsed to the ground. </p>
<p>Luke stopped his pacing and looked at her disapprovingly. “You’re not focusing.”</p>
<p>She scowled out of habit but quickly remembered herself. “Sorry, Master.”</p>
<p>“You must concentrate and keep your emotions in check,” he said sternly. He turned and walked away without offering to help Rey to her feet. “Again tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Rey leaned back and fell prone into the grass, sore and exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again! Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying this story so far. And I hope the short little scenes aren’t off-putting. I have such high regard for writers that can write so much in a single scene. But if you decide that it’s not for you and read something else I at least appreciate you gave it a chance. I have to say, this was a hard chapter to write, both for overcoming my writers block and it required a lot of research. But if you notice anything wrong feel free to let me know! As always, kudos, comments and even bookmarks are appreciated!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a day much like any other. The weather was pleasant enough and Rey went outside onto the airstrip where most of the smaller ships ships were kept, looking for a particular person. She saw a figure crouched under an X-Wing fighter and approached.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, do you know where Poe Dameron might be?”</p>
<p>There was a loud metallic clang, followed by cursing and then a face emerged. The pilot was a petite female with dark eyes and jet black hair. Though she was smeared with dirt and grease it did not hide the scowl on her face. She used her sleeve to wipe away the sweat beading on her forehead. “Over there,’ she said, jerking her head back. The woman quickly ducked back under the ship before Rey could say thanks.</p>
<p>She didn’t have to go far before she found Poe who was busy talking to one of the flight crew. They ended their conversation as Rey walked up. He was surprised to see her there, and was even more confused when he saw what she was holding: the old Shockball.</p>
<p>Rey cleared her throat, unceremoniously depositing the ball into Poe’s hand. “Umm, here.”</p>
<p>He made a face, confused. “I don’t…what?”</p>
<p>Rey forced a smile. “I fixed it.”</p>
<p>“You fixed it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She didn’t understand why he didn’t seem more appreciative. <em>Figures</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>There was a gentle breeze and Rey’s hair kept blowing in her face, tickling her nose. Suddenly, with his free hand Poe reached toward her, stopping midair when she frowned and said, “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>He continued to reach, clasping a tangle of hair between his thumb and forefinger and tucking it behind her ear. She remained stock still, not knowing what to make of it. Poe withdrew his hand, smiled and shrugged. “I like seeing your face.” Rey was still dumbfounded. He noted the expression on her face and looked down sheepishly. It was his turn to clear his throat. “Uh, thanks.”</p>
<p>Without another word Rey turned and walked away. He watched her for a long time, all the while carelessly tossing and catching the ball over and over.</p>
<p>                                                                              ~~</p>
<p>Poe was in the med bay visiting Finn when Rey, caught up in her own thoughts, walked in and saw him sitting there.</p>
<p>“I…I’ll come back later.</p>
<p>He raised a hand. “No, stay. Really, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>She deliberated for a moment, then took a seat nearby. Keeping her mind and body rigid, she tried to center all her attention on Finn. Poe was also focused on their mutual friend, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together. She envied his relaxed demeanor sometimes. The silence between them seemed to last forever, only punctuated by the sounds of Finn’s life support systems. Finally Rey spoke up.</p>
<p>“You vex me.”</p>
<p>Poe looked surprised. “Vex you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He laughed as Rey remained stoic. His face dropped. “You’re serious?”</p>
<p>Frustrated she turned away without answering to stare at the floor. She instantly regretted her admission. It made her feel as if her defenses were down. Without looking back up she asked, “I…I just…” She sighed, exasperated. “Do you find everything funny?”</p>
<p>His wry smile returned. “No. But sometimes laughter is the only thing that keeps one from crying.”</p>
<p>It was almost a whisper when she said, “I wouldn’t know about that.”</p>
<p>Poe looked dubious. “Did you never laugh when you were on Jakku?” She gave no reply. “Not so much as a chuckle? A chortle? A guffaw? What about a giggle? Surely you must have – “</p>
<p>He was cut off when she looked back up at him, thin-lipped and glaring. “Are you done poking fun at me?” she said loudly.</p>
<p>Not a moment later one of the nurses hurried around the corner. “Everything okay in here?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Sorry.” Rey said.</p>
<p>The nurse glanced between the two of them. “Five more minutes and then visiting hours are over.” She walked away.</p>
<p>Poe leaned back in his chair. “Forgive me. That was unfair.”</p>
<p>She sighed again. “Just…Jakku was different. It wasn’t like it was easy living. I’m not saying I never laughed. But there were times for laughter and times for crying. There was no in between.”</p>
<p>Poe contemplated this. After a moment he stood and held his hand out to her. “Come with me.”</p>
<p>Rey was confused. “Where?”</p>
<p>He jerked his head toward the exit. “Just come. Please?”</p>
<p>She stood up but declined to take his hand. She glanced back at Finn one more time before walking out. Poe dropped it without comment and followed.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Before long Rey found herself being led outside into the night. She was puzzled, but kept it to herself for the time being. They walked further away until she was able to make out a small light and a cluster of shadows. Drawing nearer she realized that the light she saw was a portable solar heat converter set onto the ground; the shadows were people sitting and milling about.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” she said to Poe eventually.</p>
<p>Before he could answer a dark form stood and faced them. It moved into the light and Rey recognized one of the other pilots in Poe’s squadron.</p>
<p>“Hey guys!”</p>
<p>They reached the small circle of light and Rey glanced around. There were about eight others there, staying close to the source of the light and heat. She couldn’t blame them as it was very cool out that evening. </p>
<p>“Rey, meet Snap Wexley. Snap, this is Rey.”</p>
<p>He bowed slightly to her. “An honor and a pleasure to meet you.” Rey found this very odd until she noted the smell of alcohol on his breath. </p>
<p>Laughing, Poe waved him away. “You’re an idiot,’ he said.</p>
<p>“Indeed.” He raised the cup he was holding in acknowledgement and stepped away to talk to someone else.</p>
<p>Rey looked at Poe again. “I still don’t understand,” she whispered.</p>
<p>A woman sitting near them spoke up. Rey turned to look and recognized the pilot she had seen the other day.  “We gather here in the evening when we can  to relax and try to forget the atrocities we’ve seen.” She took a sip from her own cup. “And the people we’ve lost.”</p>
<p>“Way to lighten the mood, Pava!” Snap yelled from the other side of the circle.</p>
<p>Ignoring him, she looked up at Poe. “Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>Looking back at her, he gave a slight smile. “No, you’re not wrong.”</p>
<p>The two stepped away and Poe offered Rey a seat. She complied, not wanting to draw more attention to herself. Poe took the seat next to her. As he did so someone whom Rey didn’t recognize handed Poe two cups, one of which he gave to her. She looked at the dark, questionable liquid inside and was struck again with the smell of alcohol. She grimaced, but Poe didn’t seem to notice.</p>
<p>“We’ve all seen a lot,” he finally said, “being part of the Resistance.” With his cup in his hand he gestured around the circle. “Us pilots more than most. The company, the shared stories, the booze.” He lifted his cup again, winking. “They help take the edge off.”</p>
<p>“I see,” she said appraisingly.</p>
<p>Across from them they heard Wexley yell, “You know what you <em>don’t</em> wanna see?”  He began pulling his pants down and the group protested loudly. Exposing most of his right thigh and buttock, he pointed proudly at a long pink scar that went all the way across. “Rodian bounty hunter working for the First Order. Discovered him trackin’ me just in time, but he still managed to graze me with his blaster.”</p>
<p>Rey, at a loss for words, looked away.</p>
<p>Poe’s voice rose above the others. “For the love of the Resistance, pull your pants back up!”</p>
<p>He did so, mumbling “Just sayin’.”</p>
<p>Poe looked back at Rey. “Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>She chuckled and smiled. “It’s okay.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “There’s the laugh I wanted to hear.” Rey blushed.</p>
<p>Poe faced the group again and raised his cup. “To laughter everyone!” They all raised their cups in return, murmuring the same sentiment and then took a drink. Not wanting to be put under scrutiny Rey lifted her cup to her lips also, avoiding the harsh liquid inside.</p>
<p>                                                                                ~~</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve seen Jakuu. Tell me about your world.”</p>
<p>The two were sitting next to each other on a couple of storage crates. Neither had anything pressing to do that morning and began engaging in a comfortable conversation after breakfast.</p>
<p>He smiled, a little lopsided and spread his arms wide. “This,” he said mater-of-factly. “This is my world. The Resistance. This base.” He looked pointedly at her. “The people here that I care about.”</p>
<p>Nearby BB-8 chirped. They both laughed.</p>
<p>“Yes, you too buddy.”</p>
<p>Rey looked dubious. “You know what I mean. Where do you come from?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Nothing special. A small planet on the Outer Rim called Yavin 4.”</p>
<p>“What’s it like?”</p>
<p>He thought for a moment. “Temperate. Lots of forests and jungles.”</p>
<p>“Not like Jakuu.”</p>
<p>“No.” He smiled. “Definitely nothing like Jakuu.”</p>
<p>Rey looked down at her lap. “It sounds beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” He gently lifted up her chin with his hand, his thumb caressing her cheek. “Beauty is wherever you choose to find it.” Rey blushed and there was a profound silence between them for a few moments.</p>
<p>“When I was still very young I found an old AT-AT Walker, isolated from the Starship Graveyard. I went inside to search for valuable parts, and what I found was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”</p>
<p>Poe raised an eyebrow but said nothing.</p>
<p>“A spine-barrel flower. Growing in the sand inside the Walker. Can you believe it?” She smiled and her eyes sparkled at the memory. He smiled back at her. “I realized if that flower could grow, could survive, then I could too.”</p>
<p>Looking down, she traced a long pale scar across his hand.</p>
<p>Poe frowned. “Under every scar there’s a battle I’ve lost.”</p>
<p>“Lost?”</p>
<p>He gazed into her hazel eyes. “In one form or another.” Poe looked away then and sighed. “I started learning to fly when I was six. My mother taught me. She died when I was eight.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Rey said with earnestly in her eyes.</p>
<p>“She had Bloodburn and wanted ‘one last adventure’ but she never came home. What we think happened is she ran out of fuel and her comms went down. And after that, well…” He looked at Rey again. “We both know what happens in that case. I was so upset I cut my hand punching a wall.”</p>
<p>Poe then pulled out something from under his shirt. Rey recognized it as a necklace, and attached was a steel washer.</p>
<p>“She gave me her wedding ring before she left. I always carry it with me. She told me you don’t have to be born to fly or anything. You can just have some heart; some desire to do good. Guess that’s why I defected from the Republic to the Resistance. I saw injustice and wanted to help. To do good.”</p>
<p>Rey nodded in understanding. “One of the first things I found while scavenging the Graveyards on Jakuu was an old Rebel pilot helmet, and not long after that a flight uniform. I made a doll out of it and liked to pretend to find lost Rebels and get them back to their ships. It was the most ‘good’ I could do in my situation at the time.”</p>
<p>“And that’s all that matters.” Poe tentatively clasped his scarred hand upon hers, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go.</p>
<p><em>Damn. </em>Poe thought. <em>I think I’m falling in love.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello there! Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. These two are starting to figure their feelings out and it’s so adorable! This may be my shortest chapter but I wanted to properly set it up for the next one, which I am most proud of. As always, comments, kudos, bookmarks even are ALL appreciated greatly! See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a while before there was another gathering among the pilots. Rey still didn’t understand why they had accepted her into their group without question, but decided not to press the issue. This evening she found them louder and more boisterous than normal. Some were forgoing their cups and drinking straight from a squat, round bottle that was being passed around. When it reached Poe he took a generous swig before handing it to her. She took it from him but hesitated. Stalling for time she asked jokingly, “What’s the occasion?” He shrugged and smiled lazily, as if that was sufficient an answer. Resigning herself to the fact that this was going to happen sooner or later, she tilted the bottle back and took a drink. She was surprised when what she tasted was smooth and sweet.</p><p>Rey smiled to herself and said, “That was better than I thought it would be,” before taking another sip.</p><p>Poe finally spoke, saying, “Yeah, Wexley manages to dig up a bottle of the good stuff from time to time.”</p><p>As if on cue Wexley proceeded to pull out a thin cylindrical bottle seemingly out of nowhere.  “And now here’s the bad stuff.” </p><p>Rey barely managed to stifle a laugh before he offered her the bottle. “No thank-you, I’m fine,” she said.</p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p><p>Poe jerked his head at him. “Hey, over here.”</p><p>Wexley corked the bottle and tossed it across to him which he caught deftly. He uncorked it again and winked at Rey before drinking.</p><p>As time passed the group had become mostly quiet, taking on an almost somber quality.  Smaller groups of twos and threes had begun to talk in hushed tones among themselves. Rey, tipsy at this point, observed them languidly.</p><p>Jess Pava was the first to rise, stating that she was going to bed. As she passed Wexley who was grasping his bottle protectively she patted him on the shoulder in a condescending manner and said, “Enjoy it while you can.”</p><p>“Shut up, Pava,” he said without looking at her.</p><p>She shrugged and continued on without another word. Rey found this exchange curious and was about to ask Poe about it when she noticed he wasn’t sitting next to her anymore. Glancing around she barely made out his form some distance away. It seemed that he had gone back to the airstrip and was occupying himself with tinkering with his ship. She was tempted to follow after him but thought better of it. Instead, with bottle still in hand she moved to sit next to Wexley.</p><p>“What was that all about?” She asked him.</p><p>Wexley was heavy-lidded and looked as if he was about to drift off. “Wha- was all…what?”</p><p>She nodded in the direction Jess Pava had just gone.</p><p>He grunted. “Oh. She’s always like that.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “I figured, but what did she mean when she said ‘<em>Enjoy it while you can</em>’?”</p><p>Wexley seemed to sober up a bit at this. “Oh, that. It’s classified.”</p><p>“Classified.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“So you can’t tell me, or won’t tell me?”</p><p>He wasn’t making eye contact with her now. “Either. Both.”</p><p>“Fine.” She sighed, frustrated, and started to stand back up.</p><p>He held up a hand to stop her. “Wait, wait.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he said “Rumor is that the First Order is on the move again. The General may be sending us out soon to do some recon. Nothing we haven’t done before, but still, you never know.” He took another deep drink from the bottle.</p><p>“Never know what?”</p><p>He pointed the bottle at her. “Seriously, you were on that godforsaken planet way too long.”  He took yet another drink. “You just never know which mission will be your last, that’s all. We may be good at what we do but we’re still outnumbered like a jillion to one.”</p><p>“Oh,” she said, feeling stupid.</p><p>“Yeah. Oh.”</p><p>She considered this for a minute then asked, “Why did you all let Poe bring me here? I’m not a pilot, and I haven’t seen or done nearly what you all have.”</p><p>He gave a little shrug. “Poe’s our commanding officer. If he wants to dance naked on top of his X-Wing he can and we won’t say a thing. But I will say, you’re the first person he’s let join our little gang.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>Wexley was in the middle of a drink and spat it out, laughing. “Because he likes you! Jeeze, get all that sand out of your head woman.”</p><p>Rey was dumbstruck. She understood liking someone. She liked Finn as he was almost a brother to her; she liked Luke, even though she felt he was overly hard on her sometimes; and she liked Leia, she was someone Rey felt she could look up to. She liked just about everyone on this base, and yet she felt like Wexley meant it as something different. She looked back at him to ask about it but saw that he had drifted off. Instead she turned her gaze upward and saw Poe still fussing over his ship. She set her bottle down and walked out to him. When she neared he glanced at her but didn’t stop what he was doing.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey. Sorry I left you out there. I imagine Wexley kept you all entertained though.” He paused, still inspecting the ship’s fusel thrust engines which he jabbed a thumb at. “Thought I might check and make sure everything is in good working order ‘ya know? Just in case.” He tried to smile but faltered a bit.</p><p>Rey moved to sit on some crates nearby. “Wexley told me. About the mission.”</p><p>Poe pursed his lips together then looked down and sighed. “He did huh?”</p><p>“Don’t get mad at him. I was asking too many questions and he was – well, <em>is</em> – drunk. Me too a little bit I think. Probably why I kept pestering him.”</p><p>Poe took an already dirty rag and used it to wipe grease and dirt off his hands, then went to sit next to Rey.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>He gestured to nowhere in particular. “You’ve got better stuff to think about than us pilots.  You’re training to become a Jedi for goodness sake! Maybe you’ll confront Kylo Ren again someday. Though I admit I’d like a chance to kill the bastard myself.” He looked at her sharply.  “Don’t tell the General I said that okay?”</p><p>Furrowing her brow she said, “Okay. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be concerned for you all.”</p><p>He let loose a quiet <em>humph</em>.</p><p>She scrutinized him, her voice rising. “Is that all you think that I do? Train and daydream about being a Jedi? I still care about people.” She pointed back towards the base. “My friend is in there and I don’t know when or if he’s going to wake up!” Quieting again her eyes began to well up. “I miss Maz’s wisdom. I miss Han treating me like an equal. I’d miss you,” she whispered.</p><p>Poe regarded her but stayed silent.</p><p>Stealing her courage and without warning, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was brief, but it left her feeling like she had a steelpecker bird fluttering inside her. When she pulled back his face was unreadable.</p><p>She bit her lip. “I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>“You’re right,” was his reply. Feeling rejected, Rey dropped her gaze. “I should have.” Poe reached for her and kissed her. He held her face and kissed her with such intensity that it felt as if she had been struck by lightning, and when he released her they were both gasping for air. </p><p>It was at that same moment that Wexley, awake once more, was walking up to where they were seated. He was going to tell them it was time to come in, but he saw them pull apart and stopped short. He raised both arms high into the air. “Well it’s about time!” He pointed at Poe, bottle still in hand. “He’s a good guy Rey so you be good to him okay? And maybe he’ll shut up now.” He paused and considered this. “Actually maybe not. Damn hot-shot know-it-all.” Rey and Poe laughed. “Okay kids, stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and go inside.” He turned back to the group, arms raised again, as if making a great proclamation. “Time to go inside!” he shouted. It was met with loud shushing.</p><p>                                                                             ~~</p><p>When they returned inside the two had found themselves in a quiet, random hallway. They had resumed their kisses but it was calmer, gentler; like they had all the time in the world. Rey was still a little lightheaded from the alcohol and the rush of endorphins, but Poe was more tolerant of the liquid’s effects and as such eventually made the decision to stop.</p><p>“I think we should call it a night,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah probably,” she said, a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Hey,” he brought a hand to her face and cupped her cheek. “I’m glad this happened.” </p><p>She smiled softly.</p><p>“Can I walk you back to your quarters?”</p><p>“No, I’ll be fine thanks.” She began to step away from him but still held his gaze.</p><p>“Okay. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight.” Reluctantly, Rey rounded the corner and was out of sight.</p><p>                                                                               ~~</p><p>The following morning Rey woke to an almost unbearable pain in her head. Summoning all of her strength and resolve she dressed and went to the mess hall for her morning meal. As she was given her ration, an elderly woman who was serving them surreptitiously gave Rey an extra canteen of water and a small clear pouch with two green capsules inside.</p><p>“Keep hydrated. It’ll help,” she whispered.</p><p>Rey had no idea how the woman knew how awful she felt, and before she could ask she was busy taking care of those waiting behind her. Resigned, she turned to face the expanse of tables and chairs. She scanned the hanger hoping to see Poe, but didn’t. Sitting anyway she began to eat, pausing to take the two green capsules. She was supremely thankful to the old woman as she drank the extra water she gave her, and not long after felt the pressure in her head abating.  She resolved to give her the biggest hug possible the next time she saw her. Rey breathed deeply and enjoyed her renewed clarity. It dawned on her that none of the pilots from Poe’s squadron were in the mess hall. Curious, she went outside to the airstrip to see if any of them were about, but it was eerily quiet.</p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this,” she said to herself as she went inside and headed for the command center.</p><p>~~</p><p>Rey walked in and the room was abuzz with activity. Even though she had been there before, Rey felt very much out of her element and was so focused on not running into anyone or anything that she very nearly tripped over BB-8. The droid made a high pitched squealing sound then beeped and clicked at her. She knelt down and saw what she’d done. “Oh BB-8 I’m sorry!  I seemed to have gotten your antenna bent again!” She deftly plucked it out of the top his dome, made the appropriate adjustments, and replaced it. BB-8 jerked back and forth for a moment and then let out two short beeps.</p><p>She stood again. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Rey!”</p><p>She turned and saw Poe coming towards her, smiling. She’d be lying if she said her heart didn’t skip a beat just then. Within seconds he was standing in front of her, close but not too close.  Her eyes flashed to his lips. “Umm, hi.”</p><p>“Everyone’s over here, c’mon.”</p><p>She followed him through what felt like a maze of comm systems, databanks, and screens before they reached the large holo-projector in the center of the room. She saw the other pilots there as well as General Organa. Poe motioned for Rey to stay put as he moved to the opposite side, rejoining his squadron.</p><p>“Alright everyone. We know that for the most part the First Order has retreated further into the Unknown Regions to go and lick their wounds so to speak.” There was murmured sniggering at this. “However, because of this some of the higher ranking officers are traveling back to inhabited systems, likely in search of sympathizers to the Order and also to call in favors.” The room went quiet. “I’m going to need a squadron for additional recon on this matter. Commander Dameron, you’re up. I want no more than four other pilots with you. We’re keeping things small on this one.”</p><p>Poe straightened and nodded. “Yes, General.”</p><p>“Dismissed.” The crowd dispersed. As Poe strode swiftly by Leia grabbed his arm to stop him.  Quietly she said, “I know I don’t need to tell you, but I’m going to say it anyway…be careful.  Use whatever intel and resources you can, but do not engage unless absolutely necessary. Understand?” He nodded again. “Then go get ready.”</p><p>Poe looked up and saw Rey still standing there. She had been far enough away that she hadn’t heard what Leia had said to him. He set his jaw and locked eyes with her another moment longer before walking away.</p><p>                                                                             ~~</p><p>Less than an hour later the pilots were ready to leave. The techs and support crew were still scattered on the airstrip but otherwise it was largely scarce. Poe was leaving his black and orange X-Wing behind as it could be easily identified by the Order, and was instead using Snap Wexley’s ship. Rey came out as BB-8 was being loaded on board.</p><p>Trying to say anything other than what she wanted to say she asked, “Is Wexley not going with you?”</p><p>Poe, flight suit on and helmet in hand, glanced back at the ship before replying. “Nah. He’s my second in command, so he’s gonna stay here and help General Organa, just in case…” He trailed off, the unspoken words hanging in the air.</p><p>“How long are you going to be gone?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I wish I knew.”</p><p>She moved closer, putting a hand on his chest. “May…”  Rey stopped. She couldn’t do it.  Couldn’t say it. She wanted to, but it felt like she hadn’t earned that right yet.</p><p>Poe smiled, understanding, and hugged her. “Thanks.”</p><p>By this time everyone had retreated a safe distance away from the fighter ships and a couple of the pilots had already climbed inside and fired up their engines.</p><p>“Gotta go.” He kissed Rey’s forehead and held her cheek for a brief moment before turning away and climbing into the ship. Reluctantly she moved back to where everyone else had gathered as his own ship’s engine started up. A quick wave was shared between them. Even BB-8 looked her way right before takeoff. Before she knew it they were rising into the air and they were gone.</p><p>Rey watched until the ships became small faint dots in the sky and her eyes stung from not blinking.</p><p>
  <em>May the Force be with you.</em>
</p><p>~~</p><p>Rey found herself back in the med bay late that afternoon. She moved her chair as close to Finn as possible and sat in silence for a very long time. In a fog, her mind numb, she quietly observed her surroundings. She watched a med droid stitching up a tech with a deep cut in his hand, but otherwise uneventful and the mood overall was hushed and restrained. The day went on and Rey made no effort to leave, either for sustenance or anything else. The doctors and nurses, even the med droids, mostly ignored her. When visiting hours were over, a nurse came over to tell her it was time to leave and she shot her a look that screamed, <em>I’m not going ANYWHERE</em>. Resigned, the nurse went out and dimmed the lights. Rey tightened her grip on Finn’s hand. Speaking to his prone form she said, “Why does everyone leave me?” She buried her face in the crook of her arm and wept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! These two FINALLY figured it out!  This is the chapter I’m most proud of as the drinking/kissing scene was I think the first one I wrote and it just snowballed from there. (Just a heads up the there will be some hurt/comfort next chapter.)</p><p>As always comments, kudos, bookmarks make me beyond happy that people actually like my work. : ). Till next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. I know I normally put notes at the end but I wanted to warn everyone in advance there’s a Trigger Warning for this chapter for some not so consensual sex/sexual acts. Please proceed with caution and/or feel free to skip the chapter entirely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks went by in a tedious blur. Rey put more of an effort into her training than Luke had seen from her in some time. She gave little in the way of emotion, or even words. Only intensity and determination. Luke made some attempts at leniency but she ignored them. During an exercise on the beach Rey was balancing on one leg while simultaneously keeping two fist-sized stones hovering in the air around her when it began to rain. In silence, Luke raised the hood of his robes and walked away. She did not move.</p><p>Eventually Rey returned to the base and was heading to her quarters when Wexley, coming in the opposite direction, stopped her. He had to grab her arm to get her attention then felt that her clothes were wet and let go.</p><p>“Why are you soaked?”</p><p>“It’s raining.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Look, I haven’t seen you on a while. Most people haven’t seen you in while.  I wanted to make sure you were okay.”</p><p>“I’m fine. Thanks.” She began to walk away.</p><p>He grabbed her arm again but this time didn’t let go. “Oh, no you don’t. You don’t get off that easy. Talk to me.”</p><p>“I don’t feel like talking.”</p><p>He looked at her sternly. “Do you wish I had gone instead of him? Is that what it is?”</p><p>She bit her lip and waited a moment before answering. “I don’t know.”</p><p>He wanted to be angry at her but instead took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly.  “Trust me, I get it alright? We’re all pretty close here. It’s tough to see someone go and not know- ”  He stopped himself, not wanting to say what they were both thinking. “But Poe truly is the best pilot we have. And I don’t mind saying he’s pretty damn smart. You have to have faith in that. I do. I know he’ll be fine.”</p><p>Rey pursed her lips and nodded.</p><p>“Just don’t be a stranger okay? I know it sounds cheesy but we’re all in this together.”</p><p>She walked away without further comment and Snap called after her. “And tell that Jedi Master of yours to let up a bit on the training! In the pouring rain. What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>                                                                          ~~</p><p>Wandering, Rey found herself in front of the command center. She entered, looking for a familiar face. Eventually her eyes landed on General Leia. Rey walked up to her, a pensive look on her face. The General looked up as she saw her approach and gave a gentle smile.</p><p>“Rey? It’s unusual to see you here.”</p><p>“General –“</p><p>“Please, call me Leia.”</p><p>“Leia. I was just wondering if…if you’ve heard anything,” she said, wringing her hands together apprehensively.</p><p>General Leia shook her head. “I’m sorry, but no.”</p><p>She nodded, having already been resigned to the fact that this would be the likely answer.</p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>She did so, looking around she saw a few officers and techs at their stations, consulting planetary charts and scanning for communications. Rey felt it was if everyone on the base had a job to do and she had nothing.</p><p>“How is training going?”</p><p>She nodded again. “Good. Good.”</p><p>Knowing that her mind was preoccupied she asked, “Is there anything you want to talk about?”</p><p>Meeting her gaze she said, “Just, you know…worried that’s all.” She forced a smile.</p><p>And the General understood all to well Rey’s feelings. She gripped her hand and held it tightly. “Everything’s going to be fine.” Then she said knowingly, “You love him don’t you.”</p><p>Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “I…I don’t know.” Embarrassed, she looked away. “I’m really not really familiar with the concept of love.”</p><p>It was the General’s turn to nod. “Love. Love is a funny thing. Sometimes we don’t choose it, it chooses us.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“I loved Han. I <em>still</em> do even though he’s gone. But we weren’t always right for each other.”</p><p>“Are you saying we aren’t right for each other?“</p><p>She held up a hand, stopping her. “That’s not what I’m saying. What I’m trying to tell you is to listen to your feelings. Make sure <em>you </em>choose it and they will steer you in the right direction.”</p><p>“But Master Luke – “</p><p>“Oh, my brother.” She rolled her eyes. “If he had not one <em>ounce</em> of feeling he wouldn’t be here training you in the first place.”</p><p>Rey laughed a little at this.</p><p>They were interrupted by one of the Resistance officers. “General, we need you to review these charts,”</p><p>General Leia stood and turned to Rey before leaving.“Just think about what I said.”  </p><p>“I will. Thank you.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>                                                                           ~~</p><p><br/>It was a warm, partly cloudy day when the squadron returned.</p><p>The base was quieter than normal. It seemed that everyone, Rey included, was anxious at not knowing exactly when they’d return and in what condition.</p><p>She wasn’t training with Master Skywalker that particular day. Even if he didn’t possess his Jedi powers he could easily recognize the signs that she was feeling preoccupied, so he made no move to insist on it. Stating that he had important matters to discuss with his sister, Leia, he took his leave. Rey suspected it wasn’t quite that important, but she was too distracted to care. She tried to calm herself with the meditation techniques he had taught her, and of course they were no help at calming her nerves. Instead, she passed the time helping in the mess hall. The hangar doors had been opened a bit to allow a breeze to pass through. She and others were positioned near the opening, sitting and preparing food items from the recent harvest of the base’s own small hydroponic farm. It wasn’t much but it helped supplement the rations with fresh fruits and vegetables. She peeled a pi’lal fruit and smiled to herself. It was then that they heard the unmistakable sound of the incoming starfighters.</p><p>Rey and most of the base came flooding out onto the airstrip. She put a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes while she scanned the sky, almost frantic. It was around that time when Snap jogged out from the building leading to the command center; he had seen the ships approaching on their scanners. He slowed down and stopped not too far behind Rey.</p><p>“There!” She pointed. Out of the cloud bank near the horizon, the faint outline of five X-Wing ships. Five. They had all come home.</p><p>It seemed like an eternity before they reached the airstrip. The crowd moved back as the ships came to a hover before descending straight down to the ground below.  Engines were soon being shut down and ladders appeared. Rey chastised herself for not paying attention to identifying markers on the ship Poe had borrowed, so she stayed back, waiting. A minute later she saw the familiar shape of a certain white and orange droid, and Poe following behind. Rey grinned and ran towards him.</p><p>“Oh boy, here we go.”  Wexley commented, rolling his eyes.</p><p>She reached Poe just as he was removing his helmet. Abandoning all decorum, she flung her arms around his neck while he grabbed her in return and closed the distance between them.  They kissed fervently. Those that were close by were either tittering softly or trying to look anywhere but at them. They eventually broke apart but continued staring at each other like no one else was there.</p><p>“I missed you,” she said.</p><p>Poe grinned. “I know.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Let the man come up for air will ‘ya?” They released each other as Wexley walked up. “Good to have you back.” Both men smiled and shook hands, then shared a fierce hug. “I’m not going to kiss you though.” The three of them laughed.</p><p>“Dameron.”</p><p>They all turned to see General Leia, who was keeping a respectful distance behind the group.  “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I require a full report. Immediately.” Without waiting for a response she turned to head back to the command center.</p><p>He looked back to Rey and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll find you later, okay?”  Crestfallen, she simply nodded and smiled. He looked down at BB-8. “You better go find a place to charge up buddy.”</p><p>Both men walked away, following after the General.</p><p>~~</p><p>Hours passed and the sun had already set by the time Rey saw Poe again. She had gone to his quarters after her evening meal and noticed that at some point he must have stopped by since his orange flight suit had been hung up. It was still dirty though, and she now saw that there was a tear on the right upper sleeve. It was wide and jagged, like it had caught on something.  The doors suddenly opened and Rey was startled out of her reverie.</p><p>“Hey.” Poe was standing in the opening, a towel to his wet hair.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>He entered the room all the way and the doors closed behind him. Assuming she’d be upset about the delay he said, “Sorry. After the debriefing with the General I couldn’t wait any longer. I smelled like a happabore.”</p><p>She smiled, knowing that pungent smell all too well. “It’s fine. Better now?”</p><p>He moved towards her. “Getting there. C’mere…”</p><p>Closing the distance between them he gently captured her lips with his. Their kisses were chaste and yet Rey’s body felt on fire. The sensation was foreign and confusing to her. After a few moments she broke the kiss. Poe was about to say something but she cut him off, remarking on how she had seen the tear in his suit.</p><p>“Yeah. Got a pretty nice bruise to match it too.” He turned his right arm so she could see.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Had no choice but to take on a couple ‘troopers and got pinned down. I eventually took care of them but at some point I was knocked down and…” He looked back at the bruise, shrugging. </p><p>Rey brought her hand up to his forehead, noting a small cut near his hairline. “And this?”</p><p>“Less exciting. I banged my head in the cockpit.”</p><p>She laughed. “You’re kidding.”</p><p>“Sounds like me, but nope. Just the glamorous life of fighter pilot.” His demeanor shifted abruptly. “Look, I don’t really feel like talking about all of that right now if it’s alright. I came to see <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Rey nodded and they looked at each other, not saying a word. She still had her hand near his face and began playing with the curls of his hair, damp from the shower. “Kiss me,” she whispered.</p><p>Grinning, he obliged. Quickly their kisses deepened to the point that their bodies, so pressed together, seemed to melt one into the other. It wasn’t long before she noted Poe’s gradual arousal through his pants. Before she knew it he was gently pushing her backwards and onto his cot. With Poe above her she became a bit panicked and turned her face away so he wouldn’t see. He planted a gentle kiss just in front of her ear. Rey bit her lip. She felt the graze of his lips, his breath causing the fine hairs at her temple to tousle. The sensation made Rey let out a small gasp. He smiled, kissing her temple again, her ear, the apex of her jaw and then towards her neck. Rey gasped again, shutting her eyes tight. Poe, emboldened, moved a hand slowly down her hips and to the back of her thigh. At this she suddenly stiffened and her eyes flew open. He noticed and immediately stopped.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Rey, struggling for an excuse, simply said, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I can’t do this.” She wriggled out from underneath him, leapt up off the cot and bolted for the door, mashing a button at the control panel before it hissed open.</p><p>“Rey? Rey!”</p><p>As she ran out and down the hall, BB-8 rolled in to his master’s quarters and saw the dumbfounded look on his face. The droid turned his domed head to look out in the direction that Rey had gone and then back to Poe. He gave a short series of chirps.</p><p>Poe stared at the open door.  “I…I don’t know.”</p><p>BB-8 moved further into the room and began a new issuance of sounds, louder and insistent.  Poe got his meaning and headed out the door himself, chasing after Rey.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Rey? Rey, please. I need to see you. I need to know you’re alright.”</p><p>It felt like an eternity before Poe finally heard the familiar chimes that prompted the door unlocking. He pressed a button and opened them. Gingerly stepping inside he found Rey sitting on the floor, her back against the wall where her cot was, and her knees to her chest. She was quiet, but her eyes were reddened, her face flush. Not wanting to upset her further, Poe took a seat on the floor at the opposite end of the room as the doors slid closed again. Poe didn’t press her into talking. He knew that if she decided to explain she would, and if not he would have to be alright with that also. What was important to him is that she not feel abandoned.</p><p>“Rey, is it okay if I sit next to you?” Anticipating her response he added, “Just sit. I promise.”  She nodded. He sat but kept silent, waiting for her to speak first. That is, if she chose to. </p><p>“On Jakku, I did things…” she paused, “I’m ashamed of myself for.” She gulped for air, trying to get the words out. “There were times when wreckages were picked clean. Or a part that was worth a portion one day was worth nothing the next. I needed to eat. I got desperate.”  Another pause and deep breath. “Unkar said there were other things I could trade. Things I didn’t realize I had. He said from time to time there were merchants that came from other, larger outposts far away. They brought rare and unique goods that were of some significant worth. He said that after their long journeys they would occasionally request some…physical comfort. And they paid well for it.” Rey looked away then. She didn’t want to see what she was sure would be a look of disgust on Poe’s face. And if she didn’t make eye contact with Poe it made her confession easier, but only just. “I’ve tried blocking most of it out, but there are still things that haunt me. Shapes,” she whispered. “Shapes of unfamiliar shadows upon the sand coming towards me. Starry skies above me blotted out by some foul figure whose smell made me want to retch; who took what they wanted.” Tears had welled up in Rey’s eyes again by this time. She was fighting so hard to keep her emotions in check, but they overwhelmed her all the same and began to spill over onto her cheeks and down her face. Rey, still proud and not wanting to feel vulnerable, bit her lip hard in an effort to stay them.</p><p>“Unkar took a large share of course, but what remained was mine. So I wouldn’t starve. That’s when I started to think maybe my family wasn’t coming back and there would be no one to rescue me. That’s why I was teaching myself to fly. So I could run away and be free.”</p><p>They were both silent for several moments before Poe spoke.</p><p>“I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through, and I know nothing I say will ease your burden.” Tentatively he reached out and placed his hand upon hers. “You are so strong Rey. The weight of this would have weakened and crushed most others, but not you. It made you stronger. I will never ever force you to do something you don’t want. I care for you deeply, and if I can simply be in your company I am content.”</p><p>Tears began to fill her eyes agin. They fell with quiet abandon. She rested her head on his shoulder and wept.</p><p>“Shhhh,” he said soothingly, holding her. “I’m here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Rey’s admission Poe did not so much as touch her in any way she wasn’t receptive to. Yet they still kept close company and unless they had other obligations it was rare to see one without the other.</p><p>Recently the weather had turned cold and since the hangers had terrible drafts most everyone stayed in their quarters when not on duty. On these occasions they always went to Rey’s quarters. She felt safe in there. More secure. And one night Poe said he wanted to try something special.</p><p>The pair were in a close embrace, Rey’s left hand intertwined with his right. Another hand respectfully on her waist, hers on his shoulder, and the sound of music filling the room.</p><p>“I had no idea you could dance flyboy,” Rey said cheekily.</p><p>He gave her a tender smile. “My mother taught me.”</p><p>“Is there anything she <em>didn’t </em>teach you?”</p><p>Poe screwed up his face and pretended to ponder this for a moment. “How to swear. That was all my dad,” he said finally.</p><p>She chuckled at this.</p><p>“But,” he paused, holding Rey by one hand, twirling her before pulling her close back to him. “He also taught me how to treat a lady.</p><p>She scoffed. “I am no lady.”</p><p>Ignoring her comment he continued. “Also how to be a good fighter.” He smiled as he gazed at her, eyes never leaving her face. “Or a good friend.” His demeanor suddenly changed. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Do I whaaa -!”</p><p>Rey felt herself being unceremoniously tipped backwards by her hips, world turned upside down for a brief moment before being reeled back in by Poe’s strong arms. When righted again she grasped tightly at his shirt, grounding herself as if afraid she’d float away next.</p><p>“What exactly was that?”</p><p>Poe rested his cheek atop her head and smiled into hair.</p><p>“Something I saw my dad do a few times when dancing with my mom. Wanted to give it a try.”</p><p>“Well warn me next time!”</p><p>Poe looked back at her, affronted. “I did! Sort of.”</p><p>They resumed their dance, in their own little world. Slowly swaying to the music once more.</p><p>“He must miss her very much, your dad.”</p><p>“Yeah. Looking back, I think he knew she wasn’t coming home when she left.”     </p><p>Rey was quiet. She understood, the feeling of someone leaving and deep down the knowledge that they weren’t coming back. She had gone through the same thing with her parents.</p><p>“He’d like you.”</p><p>Lifting her head she looked at him. “You think so?”</p><p>“Of course. You’re independent. Smart. Strong.” Gazing at her, he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear then clasped her hand once more, never breaking the slow rhythm of their dance.</p><p>Thoughtful, Rey rested her head on his chest.</p><p>“Poe?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>She felt her eyes well up. “Thank you.”</p><p>He rubbed his hand soothingly along her back.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>                                                                                    ~~</p><p>“How about we tackle that speeder bike of yours this afternoon?”</p><p>Poe had unceremoniously plopped down in the seat across from Rey as they were having breakfast, his plate clattering slightly and a glint of boyish excitement in his eyes.</p><p>“What?” She was caught off guard by the statement, then looked down at her food, half heartedly poking it with her utensil. “I don’t know” She shrugged.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’ve tried everything I can think of and nothing works, even bypassing the rider interface.”</p><p>Poe was confused. “Why would you do that? Do you <em>want </em>to crash?”</p><p>“Of course not!”</p><p>“Well then we solve this problem. Together.”</p><p>She thought about this for a moment. “Come to think of it, I haven’t even <em>seen</em> the speeder in a while.”</p><p>That afternoon after much searching they found it, shoved in a corner of a hanger with a tarp lain over it. It seemed that a few parts had been picked from it.</p><p>“Well there’s your problem.”</p><p>Rey pursed her lips and sighed, feeling defeated. “Yes I can see that.”</p><p>Poe looked at her then back at the speeder. “I’m telling you, we can make this work. Lemme call in a few favors and we can get this thing purring like a loth cat.”</p><p>She seemed unconvinced.</p><p>“C’mom.’ Poe nudged her with his elbow encouragingly. “It’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Alright,’ Rey conceded.</p><p>Hours later and the speeder, still in it’s cradle, had been pulled out where there was more room to work. Once again BB-8 was hovering, zipping around the two when the need arose.</p><p>“Bee can you hand be the hydrospanner?” Poe asked.</p><p>Rey smiled to herself. Crouched near the base of the speeder she asked, “Bee, I need some help with welding these two plates together.”</p><p>After handing his master the desired tool the droid gave a few short beeps and clicks as he rolled over to Rey, swiveled, then brought forth his welding torch and proceeded to fuse the two pieces together.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>The two continued in silence. “You know,” Rey said after a while. “I seem to remember you being angry with me the last time I asked BB-8 to help with this.”</p><p>“Yes well,” Poe said, chagrined. “That was then, this is now.”</p><p> She rose, raising an eyebrow at him. Poe pretended not to notice.</p><p>“<em>Anyway, </em>I think the main issue was with the manifold. Not enough heat distribution in the exhaust. I’m pretty much done on this side. Wanna do the honors?” He gestured at the ignition switch.</p><p>Biting her lip in apprehension, she tentatively pressed the button.</p><p>There was an immediate powerful thrumming noise issuing forth from the speeder. It rose several inches off it’s cradle and remained hovering. Rey smiled with unabashed glee.</p><p>He retuned her smile, happy to see her happy. Even BB-8 gave a squeel of delight.“See? I told you we could do it.” He looked back and forth between the speeder and Rey. “Wanna give it a spin?”</p><p>Moments later she shot out of the hanger at full speed, the wind rushing through hair and not a care in the world, Poe and BB-8 watching her ride off into the sunset.</p><p>                                                                                    ~~</p><p>“Rey please. <em>Please</em>. I’m begging you.”</p><p>Poe and Rey were in line waiting waiting for their midday meal in the mess hall. Consisting of mainly ration packs, it was meant to be light with the more hearty meals being served at dinner. Rey’s portion was handed to her along with a bowl of a green porridge-like substance. She had yet to ask what it was and part of her didn’t want to know. Still, she’d had worse. She thanked the the Abednedo serving her and went to take a seat.</p><p>Poe ignored the bowl being handed to him and went to to stand next to her, his eyes pleading.</p><p>Rey stopped mid-bite, setting her spoon back down as she sighed. “I don’t know how I feel about you flying the Falcon.”</p><p>“Please?” He said again. “She probably handles like a rusty bathtub –“</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“But I gotta give it a try. Just once.”</p><p>Rey was quiet, clearly giving his query some thought.</p><p>“Don’t make me get down on my knees and beg.” He started to kneel.</p><p>She pointed at him, shocked. “No. No. You’re not –“ She cuts herself off as at dawns on her that the entire mess hall is looking at them.</p><p>Poe remained squatting on both knees looking more than a little pitiful. It’s then that Snap came up behind him, sighing and rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Again?” He tried to pull Poe back to his feet but he swatted him away.</p><p>“Please? Let my fly the Falcon?”</p><p>Rey and Snap’s eyes meet. “He’s just gonna keep doing this you know,” he says.</p><p>She pinched the bridge of her nose, a tired and defeated look on her face. “Fine.”</p><p>Poe’s eyes light up. Shuffling over he grabs her hand, squeezing it lovingly. “Thank you!” Then, “You’ll be my copilot won’t you?”</p><p>Rey’s face softens as she quirks up the corners of her mouth. “Of course.”</p><p>                                                                              ~~</p><p>It was a few weeks later, and the morning sun was beginning to rise over the low rolling hills outside, shining directly through the porthole window into Rey’s quarters. Normally this was something that didn’t bother her, already accustomed to Jakku’s bright and oppressive sun, but today she refused to acknowledge it and turned over to go back to sleep. A few quiet moments passed and she had nearly drifted off again when the doors to her quarters hissed open and BB-8 sped inside. He rolled right up to her cot and immediately began to chirp and squeal at her, sounding frantic. Rey swatted at him lazily.</p><p>“Shoo. I wanna sleep.”  </p><p>The droid darted out of reach and began again, this time louder and more insistent.  Recognition slowly dawned on Rey and she shot out of bed.</p><p> “Wait, what about Finn?”</p><p>~~</p><p>Rey tore into the med bay at full speed with BB-8 at her heels. She rounded the corner to the section where Finn stayed, stopping short right behind Poe. She immediately noticed General Leia there, and Finn’s doctor…and no Finn. </p><p>“What’s going on? What happened?”</p><p>Poe answered without looking back at her. “I’m trying to figure that out too, that’s why I sent Bee to get you.”</p><p>The doctor smiled and raised her hands, attempting to placate them. “I assure you, your friend is fine. As I was just trying to explain – “</p><p>Rey cut her off.  “What do you mean fine? If he’s fine why isn’t he here?”</p><p>General Leia spoke up. “Finn’s condition wasn’t improving, Rey. You know that. We came to the decision that he be moved off-world to another base. One with a larger, better equipped facility. One that could possibly diagnose his condition and wake him up.” She sighed. “But until then I’m afraid he will need to remain there indefinitely.” </p><p>Rey looked unconvinced. “Could?”</p><p>Her expression softened. “Rey, Poe. I’m not unsympathetic to you being frustrated and upset, but this really is his best chance.”</p><p>“Has he already left?” Poe asked simply.</p><p>“Yes.” She replied. “He was put on a medical transport ship a few hours ago.”</p><p>Rey fumed at this. “He’s already gone? And you knew he was leaving but didn’t tell us?”</p><p>“Time was of the essence.” The doctor began to say. “Resources are spread thin in this system, and – “</p><p>“You let him leave without me saying goodbye? All this time I’ve been by his side and you couldn’t even let me say goodbye?” Rey was yelling at this point.</p><p>The General was taken aback. “Rey, see reason - ”</p><p>“He’s my friend!” Rey deftly side-stepped around Poe and in a blind rage rushed at them. Poe however was just as agile and grabbed her around the waist with both arms before she could go any further.</p><p>“Get her out of here, Poe.”</p><p>Reluctantly he nodded. Without loosening his grip he managed to pull her away toward the doors.  “Why didn’t you let me say goodbye!” She screamed. Trying to break free Rey lifted her legs and kicked out. One of them struck a tray laden with tools and medicines. It clattered to the floor noisily, bottles and instruments shattering into a hundred pieces.</p><p>~~</p><p>Inconsolable, Rey took off to the cliffs overlooking the ocean, never looking back. The sea was troubled, and the loud crashing of the waves were a welcome distraction in her ears as she paced back and forth. And she tried. She tried so hard to see reason as Leia had said. <em>This will be best for Finn</em>, she told herself. <em>He’ll get better and then he’ll come back.</em> But her emotions got the better of her again and she collapsed to her knees. It was her own guilt and self-doubt that raged inside her. That she was somehow responsible for putting Finn in harm’s way. That she hadn’t been strong enough, and if he stayed she could set things right.</p><p>Rey heard movement behind her. “I don’t want to talk right now, Poe.”</p><p>“I must be a poor teacher if you cannot even sense your own Master coming up behind you.”</p><p>Rey turned around, surprised. “Master. I wasn’t – “</p><p>“Expecting me?” His demeanor turned soft. “I heard what happened. It really is for the best.”</p><p>“So everyone keeps telling me,” she said bitterly.</p><p>Luke regarded her for a moment. “Come with me.”</p><p>Rey was lead to the very outskirts of the base. Gradually she saw a small structure come into view. It appeared to be a small hut. Rey was taken aback. <em>Is this where Master Luke lives?</em> She always assumed he had quarters on the base but it made sense that he would want to be somewhere isolated.</p><p>“Are you coming in or not?” Luke stood in the doorway, somewhat annoyed.</p><p>Curious, Rey entered. The only furniture was a cot and a small table with one chair. She could hear the snaps and crackles of a small wood fire in the middle of the room. Sitting upon the floor in front of the fire, Luke gestured for Rey to join him.</p><p>“Empty Meditation is what we will be practicing today. Trying to at least. Clear your mind and step back from it’s attachments.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.” She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.</p><p>Moments passed. Luke took a deep breath and let it out, feeling that the exercise was going nowhere. “You are sadly mistaken if you think you can hide your emotions from me.”</p><p>“Forgive me, Master.”</p><p>“There you go again, the feeling of embarrassment.” He paused, contemplative. “But I sense confusion too.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Master. I will try to do better at controlling my emotions. I will shut them out completely,” she said resolutely.</p><p>Luke sighed. “It is not about suppressing our emotions, but rather bringing balance to them.” His voice took a somber tone. “There are emotions, yet we have serenity. There is chaos, yet harmony is produced. There are passions, yet there can be balance.”</p><p>“I see.” Rey was quiet as she considered this, but was still too distracted to meditate.“Master?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Is it true that Jedi are forbidden from personal…um…<em>romantic</em> attachments?”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“<em>Was</em>, Master?”</p><p>“Let me explain. The Jedi Order once recruited Force-Sensitives all across the galaxy. We did not marry or breed powerful lineages because it wasn’t necessary. We survived generation to generation by those willing to follow the Jedi Path. And now…” Luke frowned. “Now, we may be the last two to feel the call to the light.”</p><p>Rey raised an eyebrow, unsure what he was saying. “I don’t understand, Master.”</p><p>“Love, Rey. Love with abandon. If romantic attachments bring more like us into the world, then it has my blessing and that of all those who have come before me. Listen to The Force. It will guide you.”</p><p>Rey closed her eyes once more, thinking back to what Leia had told her. To choose love for herself instead of it choosing her.</p><p>And she began to understand.</p><p>                                                                          ~~</p><p>Rey returned to her quarters after training. She happened upon a young couple tucked away in darkened alcove off one of the secondary hallways. They were kissing. Rey immediately turned to go back the way she came and pretend she hadn’t seen anything, but for some strange reason she hesitated. She was still far enough away that they hadn’t seemed to notice her and they were definitely preoccupied. Rey was unable to look away as the man moved away from the woman’s lips and began placing a series of kisses along her jawline and neck. She was pressed with her back toward the wall, her eyes closed, clearly languishing in the adoration. She let out a low breathy moan while simultaneously placing a hand on the back of his neck, and raising one leg to wrap around his waist, allowing him get even closer. The man raised a hand to the woman’s breast and gave it a quick squeeze. She let out a small gasp and then giggled. At that they separated, smiling at each other. He grasped the woman’s hand and she took it readily. They moved out of the alcove and down the hall in the opposite direction of Rey, never knowing that she had been there watching.</p><p>~~</p><p>Back in her quarters, Rey stood in front of a long narrow mirror built into the locker where she put her clothes. She had just showered and was nude. Transfixed by her reflection she twisted and turned her body every which way she could, putting each part under scrutiny. She had originally thought of herself as scrawny, but with regular meals and physical training she had gotten to a healthier weight. Her torso was smooth, the skin still supple with little definition.  Rey wasn’t sure she liked it. She examined her arms. Her hands and wrists were small and delicate - good for getting into tight places when she was a scavenger. Her upper arms were a bit thicker, more toned. The hard work of pulling, lifting, and carrying involved in scavenging had helped with that. She raised them and noted that despite this there was still a slight movement of skin and tissue underneath. Rey frowned. She didn’t like that either. Her legs were next. She didn’t really think much of them, but she appreciated that they were long and lean with distinct curving calves, also earned with hard labor. She went still again and sighed to herself. She was about to dress when she thought back to the couple in the hall. Her mind flashed to the man kissing the woman’s neck. Poe had done this too once and she admitted that it indeed felt good and made her own skin tingle. She remembered the man holding and squeezing the woman’s breast next. This was more foreign to her. Rey reached up slowly and grasped one of her own breasts, small but full, and casually caressed the skin there. Still a little damp from the fresher, a few droplets of water caught the air from her movements and suddenly cooled her skin; her nipple hardened. The sensation caught Rey off guard and she let out a little gasp. Ashamed, she put her hand down. But her body still spoke to her. She tried to ignore it but only thought next about the woman wrapping a leg around her lover so that he could get that much closer to her center. Rey knew what this meant all too well. But the woman hadn’t shied away from it or been disgusted; in fact she’d welcomed it. The desire for that level of intimacy was not a concept totally unfamiliar to her, but still one she had not experienced herself. Rey became aware of herself once more and her body’s unrelenting pleas to be touched again. She had become flush with a gradually rising heat which seemed to concentrate itself on her own core. Bringing her hand downward she lightly touched the most sensitive of flesh there. Her body singed and begged for more. Reaching farther down, she felt the slight buildup of moisture between her legs, and as she moved her fingers back upwards it felt as if a bolt of lightning had gone through her. There was a much louder gasp this time. She felt heady and her mind reeled.</p><p>Abruptly she pulled her hands away. Reaching franticly into the locker she pulled out the long linen shift that she used to sleep in and put it on. Her body may have been covered but the skin underneath would not be quieted. Finally Rey turned away from the mirror and sat on her cot, feeling warm and flush as her mind ran through a million emotions at once: confusion, embarrassment, fear, elation, desire. It was so overwhelming that she brought her knees up to her chest, buried her face and screamed. At once her mind and body went utterly silent, the scream echoing in her ears. It quickly abated and Rey’s heart thrummed with one clear, explicit thought:</p><p>Poe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the fluff and humor in this chapter and Poe being respectful of Rey. He’s such a good man *swoon* <br/>We are nearing the end and I appreciate all who have read and kept up with this story. I know I keep saying this but kudos, comments all make my heart soar!<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey moved swiftly but quietly through the halls. The lights overhead were dimmed at night which made her passage easier. Still, she was immensely thankful she did not run into anyone along the way. Finally reaching Poe’s quarters she hesitated at the keypad next to the door.  Uncertainty crept upon her again. Calling upon her Jedi skills, she closed her eyes and breathed, clearing her mind. The Force, her strength of will and determination had all helped past events unfold. Now her heart had led her here. She opened the door.</p><p>The room was dark save for one small light recessed into the alcove above Poe’s cot. He was there, half sitting half laying down with one leg hanging over the side. He was asleep. Rey smiled and walked over as the doors closed behind her. Reaching his side she saw that he must have been looking at something on his datapad when he’d drifted off, as it was resting face down on his chest. She delicately moved it out of his hands and placed it on the small table nearby, then sat on the floor next to him. Poe blinked awake as she did so. He was momentarily confused.</p><p>“Rey, what are you doing here this late? Is everything okay?”</p><p>She nodded, more to herself than him. “Yeah. Everything’s fine.”</p><p>He sat up the rest of the way and swung both legs over the side of his cot, rubbing his face and then his eyes into focus. “Um, why are you on the floor?”</p><p>“Dunno.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow he said, “Okaaay…” Poe stood and held a hand out to her. “Well, at least let me be chivalrous and help you up. It can’t be very comfortable down there anyway.”</p><p>She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. When she stood they were mere inches apart, and Rey stared at him with an intensity he had never seen from her before. They faced each other, silent. </p><p>Poe was getting quickly flustered and rubbed the back of his head and neck, trying to act nonchalant. “Do…uh…would you like to talk? Are you hungry? We could sneak some food out of the mess hall and – “</p><p>“I came to see you, Poe.”</p><p>He gave her one of his signature lopsided smiles. “Well yeah I figured that. Just…” He shrugged, at a loss for words.</p><p>She put a hand to his chest. She could feel his strong and steady heartbeat through his shirt.  Closing her eyes she felt the steady ebb and flow of the Force within. Suddenly it reached out like a sentient creature, invisible tendrils weaving through Rey’s hand and into Poe’s body. It rushed through him all at once in a possessive, shocking grip, then just as quickly it released him and shrunk back into Rey. But part of it, a tiny conscious piece, remained.</p><p>Poe gasped loudly. “What was that?”</p><p>She smiled and brought her arms up and around his shoulders, closing the distance between them. They kissed. Their hearts beat ever faster until they were forced to part so they could breathe again.</p><p>Foreheads pressed together, Poe said, “Rey, you don’t – “</p><p>She interrupted him again, but not with words. She reached down to her thin shift, pulling it up and off, dropping it casually on the floor next to her. She stood in front of him, naked. Waiting.</p><p>“Kiss me, Poe.” she said. “Please.”</p><p>He grabbed her by the waist and pressed her to him, kissing her with a ferocity he had never shown before. Despite the limited space she managed to move her hands up and began to unbutton his shirt. Poe grabbed both her wrists and gently pulled her away.</p><p>“No. No, Rey. Not like this.”</p><p>She was taken aback. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and took and deep breath, letting it out slowly, then looked deeply into hers.</p><p>“I want you Rey. Every fiber of my being wants you.”</p><p>“I feel the same.” She reached to capture his lips again.</p><p>He stopped her. “But not here. Not like this. You deserve better. Wait until tomorrow okay?  Trust me.”</p><p>Nodding, she picked up her shift dress, put it back on and turned to go but Poe grabbed her wrist again.</p><p>“Hey. Don’t leave.” He led her back to the bed. “We can still, well, <em>sleep</em> together.” Smiling, he allowed her to lay down first then crawled in next to her. Before long the two fell asleep in each other’s arms, their breathing and heart rhythms synced and the Force flowing peaceably between them.</p><p>                                                                           ~~</p><p>It was sunset the next day, and Poe found Rey standing on the beach staring out at the vast ocean, mesmerized by the crashing waves. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to seeing so much water in one place. Her senses were becoming more honed under Luke’s tutelage; she felt, more than heard, him approach but didn’t turn around. She took a deep breath and could smell the faint scent of soap on his skin, the fabric of his clothes and worn leather boots. His heart was racing.</p><p>“Hey you.”</p><p>She faced him, smiling. “How did you know I was here?”</p><p>He took a few steps closer. “So, uh…this is going to sound weird but I think the Force <em>told</em> me.”</p><p>Rey raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but hear me out. Last night, when you touched me and that – ” he struggled to find the right word, “ – energy went through me, some of it stayed behind and it acted almost like a compass. I knew where you were all day. It led me straight to you.”</p><p>She went up to Poe and placed both hands on his chest. He gripped her hands in his and kissed her tenderly. Before long the kiss deepened, and Rey had gripped the collar of his shirt between her thumb and forefinger. He moved a hand down, grabbed her buttock, and squeezed. She let loose a startled squeak. Clumsy and awkward in their quickly growing passion, this caused their teeth to clack together mid-kiss. They separated and Poe chuckled. Rey blushed.</p><p>“Let’s get outta here.” He held out a hand and she took it.</p><p>They went up the steep slope that led away from the beach and eventually reached a large area of green, gentle sloping hills. A million stars winked into existence as the sun passed beyond the horizon. Rey was briefly distracted by the beauty of it all until she felt a sharp tug on her hand as Poe yanked her close and into his arms.</p><p>“You’re the only star I want to look at tonight, “ he said. His voice was deep and intense. Before Rey could reply his lips were upon hers again. And it became not just a meeting of lips, but tongues and teeth. She let her eyes flutter shut and tangled her fingers in the dark curls of his hair. They fell to the soft, lush grass, not breaking contact for even a second. He was above her but she was not frightened. She felt loved and secure.</p><p>After a few moments Poe moved away from her plush lips to kiss at the apex of her jaw and temple, his hot breath against her ear sending shivers down Rey’s spine. Her neck was his favorite. Its curves, its inlets. He lavished it with his tongue, listening to her moans to know which spots she loved the most and paying special attention there.</p><p>His callused hands slid down to pull at the wrap at her waist, which he deftly removed. Poe then reached for her tunic and Rey sat up so he could pull it off, revealing her soft skin beneath, her upper body now clad only in the binding at her breasts. He slipped off her boots with ease. When it came to her pants and undergarments to come off Rey couldn’t help clenching her eyes shut this time, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She felt his hands go still and she dared open them. Poe was staring intently. He drank in the sight of her, skin flushed with arousal.</p><p>“You are so beautiful.”</p><p>She smiled back and cupped his face with her hands. “Come to me,” she coed.</p><p>But he shook his head. “May I try something?” She nodded, no longer trusting her voice.</p><p>He placed slow, tender kisses at her ribcage, then her belly and her hips. Rey was utterly plaint underneath him. Suddenly she felt him gently spread her legs, place a hand behind her left knee and lift upward till it was behind his shoulder.</p><p>His eager lips and tongue were at her center. Poe gave an experimental lick along her slit. When Rey threw her head back, keening his name,  he knew she was giving him permission to continue. She had never felt anything this intimate before and she moaned loudly. With his touch, his caress, everything she had endured back on Jakuu was undone. Undone, undone. He continued his ministrations up and down the length of her slit and dipping inside her. He suckled and teased at her small nub. She couldn’t help but buck her hips towards his mouth, hands reaching down to card through his hair. Rey’s pleasure was building up like water before a dam and before she knew it, it spilled over and she let loose a breathy high-pitched squeal, writhing as she came.</p><p>Poe lingered, lapping at her juices greedily, licking his lips as he arose. He returned to her, a dark, mischievous look on his face. “Mmm, sweet. Like a pi’lal fruit.” </p><p>Rey wanted to reply but she could not manage to form words. She was panting, utterly blown away by her first orgasam ever.</p><p>They shared a heady look before Poe undressed himself. Once he shrugged off his jacket and shirt, tossing it Maker knows where, Rey marveled at the sight of his body. She had seen it once before but not like this. His toned abdomen, his pecs; all sun kissed. Rey suddenly wanted to explore his body with her own mouth. Poe stood momentarily to kick off his boots, unbuckle his pants and hook his thumbs at the top, sliding them and his underwear off in one smooth motion, his erect length sprung free of it’s confines. Instinctively Rey went to move to her knees before him.</p><p>He stopped her. “No. Not this time.”</p><p>She paused then took off her breast bindings instead. The sudden cool air heightened her arousal as her nipples pebbled and hardened.</p><p>He looked at her breasts wantonly. Once again he kneeled above her and began to palm at them. He dipped his head towards them, the unspoken question hanging in the air. <em>May I?</em> In  answer, she held him by the back of his head and tugged him towards her chest. Poe kissed her mounds reverently. His lips suckled at her nipples. His tongue lavished them with adoration.</p><p>“Mmm,” Rey breathed. “That feels good.”</p><p>“It feels good for me too.”</p><p>After a few minutes Poe released her with a soft wet <em>pop.</em> Rey instantly missed the feeling of his hot mouth on her skin and whimpered. Poe chuckled and went to capture her lips once more. Her nails scratched lightly at his back as she opened her legs for him. She was slick and swollen, ready for him. Poe looked down, getting her meaning. As he positioned himself directly above her, his length near her opening, Rey tensed reflexively.</p><p>He met her gaze and asked, “Do you trust me?” </p><p>“Poe, I want this.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I need to know, Rey. Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Yes. With all my heart.”</p><p>Slowly he slid himself inside her and Rey gasped loudly. He gave her a few moments to get used to him filling her up before beginning with small gentle thrusts. Immediately he moved his head and burrowed it into her neck, kissing and nipping at the silky, salty flesh there.</p><p>“Are your eyes open Rey?’ He murmured.</p><p>“No,” she whispered in return.</p><p>“Open them.”</p><p>She did so and saw an unobstructed view of the vast sky of stars above her. Her breath hitched.</p><p>“Look at the stars Rey. I want you to look at the stars and be free.”</p><p>And she was. She was free. Free to love and be loved by the man her own heart chose.</p><p>Getting into a gentle rhythm he rose up on his elbows on either side of her. He watched her body arch and write beneath him, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. He reached down and gently caressed one of them and kissing Rey like he was going to devour her. He ran his thumb over a taught nipple and she broke the kiss, moaning. He went for her neck again, shifting his weight to the side just a bit. Rey, emboldened, used this opportunity to push and roll Poe over so that he was now beneath her. He tried to sit up but she put a hand on both his shoulders, pinning him down roughly. She was so forceful that Poe grunted and yet he had the biggest grin on his face Rey had even seen.</p><p>Satisfied that he wouldn’t move she shifted completely upright. She ran her hands all along her body, paying special attention to her breasts as she gazed at Poe, headiness in her eyes. She began to move her hips forward and Poe replied in kind, moving up and down to match her rhythm. As the pace quickened she shut her eyes, throwing her head back. He placed his hands gently on her hips so that he was buried to the hilt inside her but still letting her control the pace.</p><p>Rey bit her lip as she continued to ride him. Her pace quickened. Reaching down, she began to touch herself, circling her tender pearl of nerves. Before long she felt a tightening of the muscles in her loins. Poe groaned as her walls clamped down on him.</p><p>“It’s…it’s happening again,” she whimpered.</p><p>“Let go baby. I’ve got you.”</p><p>The coil snapped. Rey cried out as warm, rippling pleasure coursed through her body. Poe held on tight as she rode out her orgasam.</p><p><em>Oh Maker, she’s a screamer. </em>He grinned again.</p><p>Her body went limp, collapsing onto Poe. He held her there as she trembled. Before long she noticed that, while still sheathed inside her, Poe’s hips had stilled. Rey though about this for a moment, realization dawning on her face. Propping herself back up on one of her arms she cantered her hips back and forth slowly.</p><p>“You don’t have to – “</p><p>“Shh,” she whispered, placing a finger on his lips.</p><p>Poe gave out a low growl, pulling her down roughly into a heated kiss. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close as he began to thrust in and out of her at a feverish pace, chasing his own release. Rey peppered his jaw with loving kisses, enjoying the roughness of his stubble. His thrusts were becoming more erratic by the moment. Before long he reached his peak, and with one more hard thrust he emptied himself in her, groaning into her mouth as they kissed again.</p><p>Panting and sweaty, bodies pressed into one another, they held each other, the stars dancing above them.</p><p>                                                                                  ~~</p><p>The couple lay next to each other, spent. Poe was turned on his side and half asleep while Rey absentmindedly caressed his upper arm with the back of her hand, all the while gazing upward.</p><p>He managed to murmur, “Mmmm…tickles.” She didn’t stop. He brought his arm across her chest and pulled her in as close as possible. Her own arm was now trapped and could no longer reach his.</p><p>“Poe?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.”</p><p>“How many planets have you been to?”</p><p>He opened his eyes halfway. “Many.” He sighed and kissed her shoulder. “More than I can count.”</p><p>“Will you take me to them all?”</p><p>He chuckled and smiled broadly. “All of them? It would take some time.” He placed two more languid kisses on her shoulder.</p><p>Rey furrowed her brow and searched the sky. She suddenly pointed with her free hand. “What about that one?”</p><p>He looked up and then back down to bestow yet another kiss, this time on her neck. “Yes.”</p><p>She pointed again. “And that one?”</p><p>Poe knew she was being silly and didn’t bother looking up. “Yes.” This time he simply let his lips graze her neck.</p><p>“And that one?”</p><p>Poe gave a low growl and pretended to nip at her, his teeth clacking sharply together. “Yes.”</p><p>“What about that one?” </p><p>Another playful nip, followed by a kiss. “No, not that one. That one’s awful.” </p><p>Rey giggled. </p><p>“I like hearing you laugh,” he said.</p><p>She smiled at him, starlight in her eyes. She turned to face him. “I…I love you Poe.”</p><p>He grinned broadly. “I love you too.” Reaching up, he caressed her cheek. “I will follow you to any system, any planet, or any star. I will always be with you.”</p><p>Rey felt the Force hum in agreement, and she knew that whatever the future held for them, they would face it together.</p><p> </p><p>~ The End ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that’s it! I know the smut was on the tame side, but considering the story and Rey’s history I didn’t think straight up filth would be appropriate. (Trust me, I struggled to reign it in.) I hope you enjoyed everything all the same.</p><p>Hit that KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK button - it lets me know you care!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello fellow Damerey shippers! I have to say I have been working off and on with this work for some time. I had posted a shortened first chapter some time ago but removed it because I wasn’t happy with it. It’s my first longer fic too and I can’t wait to hear what you all think.  Please please PLEASE if you like please leave a Comment/Kudos or even a Bookmark to come back to for future chapters! I plan on updating regularly. Thank you all! *muah*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>